The Words Unspoken
by Maginn322
Summary: There were so many words left unspoken when Inuyasha and Kagome were separated. Three years of longing as they were separated across time. How would Kagome and Inuyasha respond when they are finally reunited, will they finally be able to say those three words they both had on the mind at the end. Their story was left unfinished, and they suffered. But now they are together.
1. Chapter 1

This is just how I wish the ending of Inuyasha had gone. I loved the ending a lot, but I just wish it had gone a little differently. I own nothing! All praise and credit to this amazing storyline goes to the original creators. This is just an expression of my own appreciation for the story. -

Kagome had a lot to think about.

The graduation ceremony was a long and monotonous one. The usual congratulations to the students on the part of parents and instructors, the general wish for a bright future and hopeful words. For Kagome though this was a long time coming. She had struggled so hard in Middle School, missing out on so much school being in the Feudal Era. She barely got into High School. Now it was over and she was heading into a new part of her life. University.

Kagome had found it hard to adjust to normal life again after finding herself back in her own time for good. She never got to say goodbye to everyone, and her heart ached because of Inuyasha. They had been torn from each other just moments after their kiss. She was left with unanswered questions about their relationship. She spent three years without him, and missed him every day.

On the day of her graduation she couldn't help but think about Inuyasha. Would he be proud of her? How was he fairing without her anyways.

Her friends had been great through it all though. They were there when the well reappeared, and they sure had questions.

" _Kagome has been gone for three days." Yuka said sadly. Kagome's three friends and Sota sat inside the well house, staring at the spot where the well should have been._

" _I still don't understand. You said she's been going back in time to fight demons…this whole time?"_

" _Yah…" Sota said quietly. "It's hard to believe, but I've seen her disappear and reappear through the well myself….and now the well is gone."_

" _Inuyasha said he would find her." Kagome's Mother said, appearing at the door of the shine._

" _I know…but…it's all so strange." Sota says going into his mom's open arms. "I don't know what's going on…and besides…Inuyasha sounded scared."_

" _Inuyasha…Kagome's boyfriend is from this other time right?" Ayumi stands up. "He could go through the well?"_

" _Yes." Kagome's mother answered. "But no one else. No one from that time could come here, and we never could go through."_

" _Why?" Ayumi shakes her head._

" _Because Kagome is a Priestess, a real one." Kagome's grandfather said as he joined the worried family in their daily surveillance of the well. "I've realized that I have no such power, but Kagome does. She told me that she has been able to destroy demons with her purified arrows. The demon they are battling in that world is very much afraid of her because of that power she holds. I only suspect that they finally reached the final battle between the two of them. But Kagome will return, I know she will, we must have faith in her strength."_

" _Amazing." Ayumi sighs. "All this time."_

" _All we can do is wait." Kagome's mother sits down on the stairs, "I trust in Kagome and Inuyasha's strength."_

 _It was still another day before the well reappeared. They were sitting in the house when a bright light began shining from inside the shrine. Quickly they rushed outside to see what was going on. As they entered the building they saw the brilliant purple light appearing from the ground where the well should be. Grdaually the light dimmed as the well reappeared. Sitting atop of it is a battered Kagome and Inuyasha._

" _KAGOME!" They all cried and rushed foreward._

" _Mother." Kagome sighs in relief as she falls into her mother's arms. "I'm back!"_

" _We knew you would return." Her mother says with tears falling from her eyes._

" _Inuyasha saved me…he found me…and he saved me." Kagome says through her tears._

" _Thank you Inuy-." Kagome began, but…_

" _KAGOME!" Inuyasha yells as he feels himself being pulled back into the well._

 _Kagome ran for the well but before she could reach him he disappeared._

"… _.Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly._

" _Kagome, what happened?" Sota said in worry._

" _I…don't feel the other side?" Kagome said frozen in place. "I…think the well closed…"_

" _Does that mean Inuyasha can't come back?" Kagome's grandfather approached the well and looked inside._

" _He's gone…" Kagome fell to the ground and covered her face in her hands. "No!"_

 _Her family let her cry out her sorrow for a while before encouraging her to come inside the house. She was injured and needed to be cleaned up. She had the wound on her arm and many scratches and bruises. Once she was cleaned up and calmed down her family and friends sat with her in the house, ready to hear what Kagome had to say._

" _What happened?" Kagome's mother asked._

" _We defeated Naraku…" Kagome said quietly. "We were trapped inside his demonic body, but we managed to find him. He tried to get us to turn on each other, and there was another demon that tried to take over Inuyasha…he made Inuyasha…." She clutched her arm where the wound was._

" _Inuyasha did that to you?" Sota said in surprise. "But he would never hurt you."_

" _He tried not to…he was fighting it. If he hadn't fought off the demon as much as he did he might have killed me. So I'm lucky I just got this cut. The battle was hard, and we were all so tired and injured already. But in the end I was able to shoot the Shikon Jewel with one of my sacred arrows, and I thought I destroyed Naraku, but the Shikon Jewel trapped me inside of itself. It wanted to trap me in there and to battle Naraku for all eternity. But Inuyasha found a way in, he saved me from the Jewels illusions and helped me to not give into my fear. I made a wish on the Jewel that it would disappear forever, and it did. The next thing I know…Inuyasha and I are back here and I see all of you guys."_

" _My dear how terrifying!" Kagome's Grandfather exclaimed._

" _It was…and now…I'll never see Inuyasha again!" Kagome bit her lip trying not to cry again. "It's not fair…We worked so hard together…we've been through so much and became so close…I…I love him."_

" _Kagome…" Her friends sighed sadly watching their friend suffer so much._

" _I never expected the well to close…but I guess my job is done. I destroyed the jewel…and Naraku is gone, I'm no longer needed. But now I'll never be able to tell Inuyasha that I love him. He's 500 years in the past! Even though he was a half demon…I'm sure he's de…dead by now." Kagome wiped the tears away. "After all…there are no more demons here…He would have shown up by now if he was."_

" _Inuyasha loved you Kagome." Sota said assuredly. "I know he did, he was always so upset when you were mad at him. He made sure you studied for school, he even made you that vile drink that time you were so sick. When he broke your bike he was going to buy you a new one with diamonds from his sword…but he couldn't get it to work here."_

" _Oh God…I never knew about the bike!" Kagome laughed a little. "I was so mad at him for that…"_

" _It's true Kagome." Her mother held her hands. "Even though he didn't like to show it, he did care for you a lot. He loved you too, I'm sure he knew how you felt too. He's going to miss you as much as you miss him. But you both are going to be okay."_

" _Thank you Mamma…Sota…Grandpa." Kagome tried to smile._

" _Kagome…" Yuka said quietly. "I know it's not the right time to ask you what all has been going on. So when you're ready you can talk to us."_

" _It's a long story." Kagome shook her head. "But I'll try someday."_

" _Why not write it all down." Ayumi suggested. "From beginning to end, right down what all happened. It might help you get closure!"_

" _That's a great idea dear." Kagome's mother nodded._

" _I'll try." Kagome agreed._

Kagome did write down her story, it took all of High School to do, but the day before Graduation she completed her story, The Shikon Jewel's Desception, Inuyasha's Journey. Her friend were amazed at the work, they forgot sometimes as they were reading it that their friend had actually lived it. Kagome considered having it published, but she feared the personal tie behind it could never be explained. How could she tell the world this story, and pretend like it never happened. Her writing it down helped her remember how real it was, as did the scare on her arm from that final battle.

But the story still seemed unfinished to her. She had never truly been able to say goodbye to Inuyasha, not in real life or her story. So the tale didn't seem completed. She pondered what to do about that as she walked to the Sacred Tree the day after her Graduation Ceremony. Her friends were coming by soon and the four of them were going to go look at apartments near campus. She had a lot to think about, and as usual she went to her and Inuyasha's tree to think.

"Kagome." Her friends called out as they walked up the steps to her home.

"Hi guys!" She smiled.

"What are you doing?" Yuka asked as they approach the bench.

"Just thinking about Inuyasha." Kagome smiles and looks up at the scar on the tree. "Thinking about how much I miss him."

"You still love him?" Ayumi smiled. "It's been three years."

"I'll always love him, and I think I'll—." Kagome suddenly stood up and looked at the Shrine. "What…"

"What's wrong Kagome?" Ayumi stepps towards her.

"I feel…it's like the Well… it can't be." Kagome suddenly runs towards the well. Her friends run after her, and from inside the house her mother see's the group. Sensing something wrong she quickly heads out towards them too, a sinking feeling growing in her chest.

Kagome opens the door to the well and is met with the feeling of a fresh cool breeze, the smell of clean air. The Well was open! She ran to the edge of the well and looked inside, she could see clouds and a crystal blue sky.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Ayumi says from the door.

"It's open." Kagome says quietly.

"Really?!" Her friends rush forward and look in the well, but they see nothing but a dirt floor.

"How can you tell?" Yuka says.

"You guys can't see the sky? Can't you feel that breeze?" Kagome looks at her friends.

"Kagome?" Her mother arrives and see's them all looking in the well. "Is the Well….open?"

"It is Mom." Kagome said quietly in amazement. "I…can go see him."

Kagome looks back at her mother, tears brimming her eyes. "But I don't know…if I'll be able to come back. What do I do?"

"Kagome. I think you should go." Eri speaks up. "You might not get this opportunity again. You have been missing Inuyasha all these years, you still love him. We'll miss you, but you only get that kind of love once. You should go for it….go see him."

"Eri." Kagome said quietly. "I…Mamma?"

"I understand dear. I love you, go to him." She says too, giving her daughter a loving hug.

"Thank you Mamma." Kagome says. "Tell Grandpa and Sota I love them."

"I will baby." Her mother nods.

Kagome steps towards her friends with tears in her eyes "I'll miss you guys. Thank you for everything."

"We'll miss you too." Her friends all give her a hug.

"Go get him." Eri winks.

Kagome climbed onto the well and with one last look at her friends and Mother, she jumped into the Well. A single thought went through her mind as she fell down.

 _Inuyasha_

 _Inuyasha I'm coming._

The purple light, the weightless feeling, the pulling at her heart is all so familiar as she falls through the well. Her world slipped away behind her as she headed back to her true home. She was heading back to Inuyasha. Would he be waiting for her, would he want to see her? Had he moved on? Her heart was a mix of excitement and anxiousness. She didn't know what to expect.

The purple light faded and gravity soon came back to Kagome' body. The weight of the world, and her situation fell back upon her as her hands touched the soil of the well bottom. She looked up to the sky, to see the clouds floating above her head.

She was back…she made it through.

Before she could think she found herself climbing the edge of the well, hand over hand, foot after foot she climbed to the top. As she reached the edge she reached her hand up to grasp the edge of the well. But a warm hand enveloped hers. Tingles rang through her body as the familiar feeling of him sent electricity throughout her. Her body became light as she was pulled up into the air.

Those golden eyes that she missed so much stared into her soul.

"Inuyasha…" She said with a breath. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Kagome." He said slowly.

Inuyasha pulls her to him and holds her tightly to him, he couldn't believe it. She was back in his arms and he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"You're here." He breaths in her sent, his eyes filling with tears as his heart swelled in happiness.

"I'm sorry it took so long." Kagome cried quietly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Inuyasha pulled away just enough to capture Kaogme's lips with his. They poured out their feelings into the kiss. The longing, the sorrow they had both experienced, the excitement to be together again. They would have stayed together longer but they were interrupted by their friends.

"KAGOME!" They shouted from far off. They couldn't believe their eyes! Kagome was back after three long years.

They had wondered what was going on when Inuyasha suddenly got up from and ran towards the Bone Eaters Well. They hoped that it was as they had always wished, that Kagome would return. When they crested the hill and saw the sight of Inuyasha and Kagome embraced in a passionate kiss they couldn't help but be overjoyed. Kagome and Inuyasha split apart quickly, red faced and embarrassed but happy at the same time.

"Miroku, Songo, Shippo! It's so good to see you all!" Kagome walked towards them and met them along the path, Inuyasha followed closely behind her. She gave them all a hug and held off the tears that threatened her eyes.

"How are you back?" Shippo clung onto Kagome. "You've been gone for so long."

"I don't know. " Kagome shook her head. "But I was at the Well at home and suddenly I felt the Well open back up. So I said goodbye to my family and jumped in before it could close. I didn't have to think twice."

"Kagome, we're so glad your back. Is the Well back open for good?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. For now it is." Kagome smiled. "I'm back, and I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a long time."

"Good." Inuyasha said and brought Kagome into his arms, "I know you all want to talk to Kagome, but I'm going to take her for a while. We will be back for the evening meal."

"Inuyasha." Kagome smiled slightly and chuckled.

"Understandable Inuyasha." Miroku laughed. "We know you've missed Kagome very much, you came here every three days looking for her for the past three years. We'll give you guys some time together alone."

"Inuyasha." Songo laughed. "Kagome we'll see you in a little while, we look forward to hearing what you have been doing these years."

"Okay." Kagome nods.

Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and flew into the air with a leap. He took them deep into the forest far away from anyone else. He wanted to be alone with Kagome, his body yearned to be near her. When he found the place he was looking for he sat Kagome down gently. They were at a waterfall in the middle of the forest.

"Inuyasha, I never stopped thinking about you." Kagome said wrapping her arms around Inuyasha and laying her head on his chest.

"Me neither." Inuyasha responded, holding Kagome close. "I still can't believe you're here. It's like I'm dreaming."

"It's not a dream, even though I feel like that too. I'm so glad to be back here. I couldn't stand how we parted three years ago." Kagome brushed away a tear. "I cried so much for you."

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I wanted to stay with you, but the Well took me away. I tried to come back, but it wouldn't let me. I'm so sorry; there was so much I wanted to say to you." Inuyasha brought her face up to meet him.

"I tried to come back too, many times. I had so much to say to you too. I wanted to thank you for saving me when I was trapped inside the Jewel. I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me, for being there for me and helping me. I wanted to tell you…I love you." Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's face and looked into his yes.

"Kagome." Inuyasha brought his face down to hers, and pulled her even closer. "I love you too. I always have."

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome sighed and their lips met again. Three years was too long to be a part, they had so much time to make up for. They kissed until their lungs ran out of breath, and they had to part. Inuyasha led Kagome to a tree and sat down with her in his lap. They sat there together just embraced in each others arms.

"Kagome, you came back, for me?" Inuyasha quietly asked.

"I came back…to be with you. I love you." Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course, I would never be with anyone else but you. Even if anyone else approached me, I would not have accepted. You're the only one for me." Inuyasha cradled Kagome's face in his hand. "Will you be mine Kagome?"

"I've always been yours." Kagome smiled. "Do you even have to ask? Of course I'll be yours."

"Good." Inuyasha turns them around and places Kagome underneath him, "Because I'm not letting you go."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasps in surprise. "You've changed, and I like it." Kagome smiled and relaxed in his hold. "But I think we need to head back now. The sun is getting low and I would like to see everyone else too."

"Of course. After the meal and you have a chance to talk to everyone…will you join me at my home?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome blushed red. "You…have a home now?"

"You'll see." Inuyasha stands from the ground and pulls Kagome up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I have received a few very kind messages from readers. I want to thank those people very much for their compliments and support. Inuyasha and Kagome have been one of my favorite couples in anime for a long time. I love the anime and I think one of the best things a fan can do is continue the stories in their hearts. I hope to continue on with their story in my own way and through my own interpretation. Thanks for reading and thank you for the support. 3

Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand back to the village. Kagome was surprised that it hadn't changed all that much since she was gone. There were a few more homes built, and the damage from the final battle with Naraku had been fixed. In all though it still stayed the same village she had grown to see as her second home during her travels with her friends.

There was one hut on the outskirts of the village though. It stood out not because it was bigger or smaller, it looked the same as all the others. The little hut stood out because it was separate than all the others. It was nearer to the forest than it was to the other homes. Kagome knew by looking that this new home was Inuyasha's. It fit Inuyasha well, far away from everyone else, but close enough to protect the village.

"Is that it?" Kagome asked, pointing towards the little hut.

"Yah." Inuyasha nodded. "We'll go see it later though, everyone wants to see you."

"Okay." Kagome smiles.

Kagome followed Inuyasha back to Miroku and Songo's hut, near the center of the village. When they entered their friends rushed towards Kagome.

"Kagome! We've been waiting." Miroku rushed forward.

"Yah, three years I assume." Kagome laughed. "It's so great to see you guys. I've missed you all."

"Sit down, let's eat and you can tell us all about your life these past years." Songo offered her a bowl of soup.

"Thank you." Kagome sat down. "I see you two have been busy." Kagome nodded towards the children

"Why yes!" Miroku laughed. "We've been blessed greatly by the Gods."

"I'm glad," Kagome beamed in happiness for her friends.

"So Kagome were you able to finish your schooling?" Songo asked. "We know how important it was to you."

"I did. I actually finished just this past week. I was actually going to look for new places to live with my friends. We all got into the same University, so we were going to live together closer to campus."

"University?" Inuyasha asked. "Is that more school?"

"Yes. There is a great big building where we learn even more. It was far away from my home so we were going to try an live closer. I was sitting underneath the tree when I felt the well open. So I went and saw that it had in fact opened back up. I told my mom that I had to come back here. I had made up my mind a long time ago that if the Well opened, I would return here to see Inuyasha again. I'm glad I did." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who sat beside her.

"Kagome that's so brave. You gave up your life in your world? Is the well still open, or has it closed?" Songo asked.

"I think it's still open for now. We'll see how long it lasts." Kagome thought about it, she hadn't felt it close yet. "But I made my choice. If it closes, and I'm here forever than that's what I want.

"Well we are glad that you are back with us." Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap. "Did you know I've been off training to become a full fledge fox demon? Look!" He pulls out his certificates and displays them for Kagome.

"Wow Shippo! I'm proud of you. You've worked so hard." Kagome patted his head.

"So Kagome, what are you plans now that you've returned?" Miroku asked.

"Hmmm, don't know really. I guess I can resume my priestess training, and continue learning healing. I was actually going to train to be a nurse in my world. It's like a healer." Kagome nodded. "Oh! How is Kaede! Is she still…alive?"

"Yes she is! Alive and well. She and Rin are out right now visiting a village nearby. You should be able to see her in a few days." Miroku assures Kagome.

"Oh good." Kagome breaths in relief. "You said she was with Rin?"

"Oh yes, you've missed a lot. Kaede convinced Sesshomuru to let Rin to stay in a village and learn how to live with other humans. Then when she is older she can make a decision on who she wants to live with. He still comes by ever so often to spoil her with beauitiful gifts." Miroku explained. He handed a now sleeping infant to Songo and stoked the fire.

"Who knew Sesshomuru could be so considerate. But I guess he always did care about Rin's wellbeing. I'm glad to see some compassion from him." Kagome laughs. "Inuyasha, you and your brother aren't all that different at all."

"Mmm wouldn't go so far as to say that. But I was surprised too." Inuyasha nodded.

"Inuyasha. I'm happy for you too, you've been waiting for Kagome for so long. You sure didn't wait long before she came out of the well to capture her. We saw that embrace you two were sharing before we caught your attention." Miroku teased the pair.

"Are we correct to assume you two are planning to finally be together?" Songo asked with a sly smile.

"Well…yes. That's why I came back after all, and I'm glad that Inuyasha waited for me." Kagome said softly as she blushed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Inuyasha scoffed.

The group of friends conversed and caught up far after the sun set and the moon rose. Shippo and the children had fallen asleep, and even Kagome's eyes began to droop. Inuyasha decided that it was time to call it a night and take Kagome to her new home. He bid his friends goodnight and scooped Kagome up into his arms.

"Inuyasha, are you taking Kagome to you home?" Songo asked with a gleaming smirk.

"What of it? I asked her if she wanted to live with me and she agreed." Inuyasha blushed and turned away from his friends, he looked down at Kagome's sleeping frame. He was glad she was a sleep for this teasing. He didn't want her to be embarrassed.

"Should we be expecting a marriage ceremony?" Songo said. "Remember Inuyasha, she is human."

"I know that!" Inuyasha walked towards the door. "You'll have to ask Kagome. Give her time though."

"Of course, but keep in mind the villagers." Miroku warned. "Congratulation on your and Kagome's reunion."

"Yah yah." Inuyasha huffed and exited the hut. He walked back to his home with Kagome sleeping in his arms. His heart beat hard in his chest as they entered and were alone. He would talk to Kagome in the morning about what they should do. Softly he laid her down on the sleeping mat and covered her with the blanket. He didn't use it often, but he was glad he had it now for Kagome.

When she was comfy he left to guard outside, but he only took a few steps before he heard Kagome stir behind him. He turned around to see Kagome sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey." Inuyasha said. "I thought you were a sleep."

"I was." She hummed. "Can you lay with me? Don't leave me okay?"

Inuyasha's face blushed and stumbled in surprise. "Yah sure." He walked back to Kagome and laid down next to her. Kagome snuggled in close to him, wrapping an arm around his chest and pulling the blanket up.

"I'm so glad to be back." Kagome hummed again as she fell asleep.

"I'm glad you're back too." Inuyasha smiled. He was so glad to have Kagome back in his arms.

The next morning Kagome awoke with a heavy arm draped around her. Her heart jumped in her chest when she remembered that she was back in the Feudal Era and was in bed with Inuyasha. His heavy arm was around her waist, keeping Kagome in place. She turned around in his grasp and saw his sleeping face, so peaceful. She was glad that he was sleeping so soundly. Kagome leaned up as much as she could and kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled away his eyes were open and staring into hers.

"Good morning." He said, his voice low and gruff.

"Good morning." She replied.

"Best morning I've had in a long time." Inuyasha chuckled and pulled her close to him, he moved them quickly so that Kagome was underneath him, his arms on either side of her head. Kagome's face turned bright red, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Warn a girl."

"But I like the look on your face." Inuyasha smirked. "I could get used to waking up like this every morning."

Kagome just laughed and reached up to touch his face. She held his face with both hands and looked into his eyes. "I could get used to this too."

"Good, because we are not going anywhere." Inuyasha got comfy beside Kagome and pulled her close to him. "Everyone can wait till later to see you."

"Well…tell me then, what's new here that you haven't told me about." Kagome asked as she spun a piece of Inuyasha's hair around in her finger.

"I don't know, I can't think of much right now." Inuyasha shrugged. "I haven't really kept up with people. You'll have to ask Miroku, he's kept up with people."

"Hmmm, I guess I'll ask him later then." Kagome said. "I'd like to go see some of our friends from when I was here."

"Okay, when would you want to do that?" Inuyasha asked. "We could leave whenever you want."

"Hm…I don't know. I want to see Kaede when she gets back and talk to her about my training. It's been so long I wonder if I even have any spiritual power left."

"I'm sure you do. Kaede will be happy to help. She should be back today." Inuyasha said thinking about it. "After that we could leave. Who do you want to go see or try to find?"

"I'd like to go see Jinenji for sure, then Koga, maybe some others. I hope that's okay." Kagome said.

"Ehh…Jinenji is fine wouldn't mind seeing how he's doing either. I could beat some villegars for him if any are causing him problems." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome laughed at his odd way of showing concern. "Koga might be hard…don't know what that mongrels been up to lately. I think he's back in the mountains, honestly haven't seen or heard anything about him for over a year now."

"I understand." Kagome sighed. "I hope him and Aiyame got together."

"Couldn't care less either way." Inuyasha huffed.

"Oh of course you wouldn't." Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, I'm yours forever now. Even if Koga tried anything you know I don't care for him. I'm here with you aren't I?"

"Yah Yah." Inuyasha said and took Kagomes hand in his he pulled it up to his mouth.

"Then it's settle. We go find him to show him that I'm back, make it clear that I'm with you but give him the invitation to come visit us. Then we come home." Kagome nods.

"Alright I guess." Inuyasha yawns. "Now…enough talking of plans, you just got back."

"What do you want to do?" She asks.

"Let's go get some food first, then we'll see." He offers.

After the two spent a little while longer just being comfortable in each others company they got up and headed to Miroku and Songo's home. Kagome needed to borrow some more appropriate clothes for the era. Since she was back to stay she needed to start dressing in clothes more suited to the time period. No more short skirts. The couple walked together in the early morning light. A few villagers were awake, already starting on their chores for the day. When they saw Kagome they shouted a greeting and surprise that she had returned. They were happy to see her and glad to have another priestess around again.

As they approached their friends home they heard the muffled sounds of crying and children's voices. It was always loud in their home with three small children after all.

"Good morning!" Kagome cheered as they entered the home.

"Good morning Kagome, Inuyasha." Miroku greeted. "Care for some breakfast?"

"Yes please." Kagome smiled widely and accepted a bowl of food. "Thank you very much."

"Kagome would you mind holding Komori for me?" Songo asked. "I need to finish getting the girls dressed for the day."

"Oh, yah okay." Kagome agreed. Songo hands her the sleeping baby and goes off to dress her older girls. Kagome looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms and smiled. She didn't have much experience with babies, but she understood that part of her job training with Kaede will be delivering babies. She looked at little Komori and then to Songo and Miroku. She was happy for their little family, happy that they found joy after such tragedies in their lives.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand on the small of her back, she turned to look at him and saw him with a small smile on his face.

"You look very natural with a baby." Miroku commented, speaking the words on Inuyasha's mind.

"Thank you." Kagome said quietly.


End file.
